


民间故事《凯瑟琳娜的绶带》洁本考——序

by Ironcalulu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu
Summary: 此文纯属作者和基友的吐槽合集，私货很多原始剧情瞎掰，参考了一点王二的《红线盗盒》希望有人看完以后可以补完洁本_(:з」∠)_哼花为主，米萝卜为辅【但其实都是作者的工具人】AU不对应现实世界以及现实世界的任何人物关系，特此声明；
Relationships: James Milner/Andrew Robertson, Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana
Kudos: 3





	民间故事《凯瑟琳娜的绶带》洁本考——序

民间故事《凯瑟琳娜的绶带》洁本考——序

故事的开始，是在女王终于顺利处死另一个有继承权的姐姐以后。默西塞德伯爵亨德森因为平定北方叛乱有功，不止扩大了法理封地，增添了许多听起来得有好几个人来承担的头衔，更在南方贵族云集的枢密院捞到一个名额，一时声名显赫，重振了默西塞德的荣光。  
这天，伯爵一如既往早起，准备去练剑。只见晨光微熹，树枝上的鸟也不叫，无风又无雾，连开门的侍从都睡眼惺忪。还好练剑馆的蜡烛用的是上好的油脂，连绵而去几十上百根烧了半夜也不灭，伯爵便在烛光和朝阳的换岗中，完成了早晨的训练。这样的流程，他是二十年如一日，默西塞德无人不知无人不晓。但到了名门贵胄云集的都城，却成了笑谈。不止那些自命风流的贵族看不上他，连扫洒的仆人也爱嚼舌根，认为他不过一介武夫，更是蛮荒之地来的乡巴佬。  
彼时年轻的一方诸侯对这些事还是有些在意的。毕竟他还没有成熟到能够厚着脸皮和那些势利善妒的贵族们谈笑风生虚与委蛇，又没有用罚笞让下人闭嘴的铁石心肠。  
他的好友米尔纳爵士——另一位有着耐人寻味北方口音的侯爵，很能体谅他的难处，便三不五时约他一同去都城时髦热闹的地方参加活动，带他熟悉这里的社交规则，为他引荐值得结交的对象。  
因此，不只是伯爵，从默西塞德跟着伯爵一同进城见世面的一些年轻世家子弟，也很喜欢他，无论长幼和贵贱，都毫不拘束米利米利地叫他。  
这次，他们一帮人打马进城，浩浩荡荡，直奔一票难求的玫瑰剧院。  
只可惜，其实演的剧目是《驯悍记》。怎么征服一个女性的剧情，让这些习惯了在沙场上冲锋陷阵的年轻人没什么兴趣。他们在阳台内如坐针毡，有什么逗乐的话儿也一笑而过，巴不得散场以后去别的地方玩耍。  
只有伯爵一人除外。他直盯着主演凯瑟琳娜的演员不放，那炽热的目光甚至可能隔空点燃对方，而演员明显也感觉到了，还在笑闹间朝他眨了几次眼。  
也许自己真的是乡巴佬。演出结束后，伯爵心想，他从来没见过这样的女士，既大胆泼辣又内敛羞涩，她的声音绵软又慵懒，说起俏皮话来也字字珠玑。  
这可让好友米尔纳有些过意不去，他发现自己不单没有帮助伯爵解决问题，反而又让他增添了相思之苦。于是米尔纳在散场后拉住伯爵，找人给演员传话，期望能走个流程互相引见一番。然而他们却迟了一步，剧团的老板表示，演员赶场去了，又好心告诉了他们剧院的名字和地址。  
中间人一听有些犹豫，因为这不是演正经戏的地方（虽然玫瑰剧院演的剧在很多正经人看来也不正经，打打杀杀喝毒药弑君篡位一应俱全，居然还有男女角色亲吻的场景，不知吓晕多少冰清玉洁的卫道士），但两位大人不拘小节，直接也跟着转场，刚好赶上那位凯瑟琳娜登上舞台。  
要说这里的剧不正经，也许是不正经在服装道具上。演员们打起来更加真实野蛮，而穿着也更加暴露大胆。只见刚刚还落落大方的富家女凯瑟琳娜，穿着前襟大开式样的长裙，露出雪白的锁骨和前胸，引来不少口哨和欢呼。  
一连两个星期，伯爵拉着好友米尔纳穿行在玫瑰剧院和不正经剧院之间，按规矩送了好几轮的鲜花和果脯，也没能等来对方主动结识的意愿。  
那些和伯爵一同前来的默西塞德年轻人，再粗心也意识到了伯爵的异常，纷纷开始怂恿伯爵主动去结识对方。只是到了那一天，在剧院翘首以盼的众人发现《驯悍记》换了女主演。  
消息灵通的中介说，凯瑟琳娜的原主演生病了，是风寒，伯爵一听，本来失落的心底又涌起怜爱之情，他决定不礼貌地前去登门拜访一次，便撇下众人，又拉了米尔纳一同前去那间在菜市场附近的阁楼。  
阁楼的房东是个脸上长了五颗痣的女人，非得要他们帮忙付了拖欠三个月的房租才允许他们上去。  
此时虽是初夏，可骤雨过后的都城还是十分湿冷，伯爵和米尔纳被迎进烧不起炭火的阁楼，发现屋内除了一个披着破旧外袍的年轻男人再无他人。  
不，应该说，陷入相思的伯爵其实一眼就认出了这个男人正是他的凯瑟琳娜。  
凯瑟琳娜，呃，本名叫拉拉纳，也是世袭贵族中的一员，跟在伯恩茅斯的父亲闹翻以后，便十分执拗地跑到都城来追求他成为伟大诗人的梦想。只不过盘缠用尽，又不想低头回家，便只好边写诗边当演员，又因形貌昳丽表演生动，反而在演员的道路上走得更远。  
当然，这些私隐都是在诗人和伯爵真正交心相爱以后，才向其透露的。  
这个时候，诗人只是一个吸溜着鼻涕，目光不善地望着一脸迷茫的伯爵和幸灾乐祸米尔纳的年轻男人。  
对了，米尔纳从来都知道，剧院里演女角的都是男性，但他有意无意的，没有跟伯爵说。这倒不是他这人两面三刀有心伤害伯爵，而是谁也没想到伯爵真的动了一片真心。  
不过，据米尔纳爵士的后代，也就是本书作者詹姆斯.米尔纳的考证，其先祖是个非常阔达开明的人，更有可能是因为米尔纳爵士认为这是常识，而喜欢男人也没有什么不一样，因而没有提醒伯爵。  
总之，喜欢的人是男人这一点，并没有困扰伯爵多长时间。而诗人本来就是一个不惧权威的人，凭借伯爵的爱慕，常常跟他开诸如，“偷马粪的传言，你不过是默西塞德领被架空的傀儡，进了枢密院也只有墙角边的位置；还没有跟哪个女仆传出绯闻的伯爵一定是个喜怒无常性格不好的暴君，这到底是第几手谣言”之类的玩笑。  
爱上诗人以后，伯爵早就对那些偏见不以为意，更何论不足挂齿的谣言？他其实不怎么懂诗，可好歹也正经接受过贵族子弟的教育，也会吟咏，连诗人也觉得他唱得不错；而诗人毕竟也是世家子弟，他也喜欢击剑打猎，结识了伯爵以后，常常有借口翘戏一同外出，在都城郊外不太美好的湖光山色中，写出新的作品。  
一来二去，两人的情愫更真，你侬我侬之间，便发展出了更深刻的感情。他们时常在诗人饱受菜市场叫卖声困扰的阁楼幽会，也在伯爵的林场幕天席地……  
从目前能找到这个故事最旧的版本，1705年的手抄本和1785年的印刷本来看，都能很明显地发现，关于二人幽会的内容描写被人为毁掉了。1705年的手抄本很可能比1785年的版本多了一个幕天席地的描写，但关键的那几页已经不知去向。如前所述，这个故事最早成形的时间不会晚于1650年，甚至可以猜测，当时故事中的两位主人公可能都还健在。  
关于两人亲密活动的描写，还不仅发展出了更深刻感情后的这一段。五年前，詹姆斯.米尔纳在现在的助手安迪.罗伯逊在家族藏书里发现了同样被毁掉关键页面的1856年的手抄版本。   
在二人感情快速升温之时，伯爵在枢密院的地位也日益重要，女王赐予了他代表荣誉和信任的绶带。转眼间，伯爵在都城勤王的任期就要过去，比起做什么都要亦步亦趋的都城，还是更喜欢默西塞德的伯爵正想带诗人回到自己的领地去。  
变故就此横生。绶带被盗了。  
女王赐予的绶带被偷窃。这既有损名誉，更是对伯爵一向付出的否定。而此时诗人通过剧组同行的信息找到了绶带所在的地方，没有浪费时间和伯爵商议，便再次复出，混入绶带所在的府邸，出演他无比熟悉的凯瑟琳娜一角，并冒着极大的危险把绶带带了回来。  
很明显，安迪.罗伯逊家族藏书版的手抄本也混杂了一些苏格兰人对英格兰人固有的偏见，比如背信弃义、争名夺利等等。但本书的重点还在于，在描绘两个人物藐视封建世俗礼教的先进思想、举案齐眉的深厚感情、以及以生命相托的高尚之举以外，那些从都城回到默西塞德之间的热烈感情释放又是怎么被删去的。  
由1856年的手抄本的非洁本出现，可以判定，就算前面两个版本的关键页面因为各种原因已经遗失，直到1856年，含有风月描写的这个完整版的故事很可能还是存在的。另一个更有利的证据在于，1859年的维多利亚时期地下禁书目录里，出现过这个故事。如果此时已经是洁本，那么就不可能出现在目录里了。  
尽管作者的助手安迪.罗伯逊提出，他们家藏书的关键页面遗失，可能是由于当时先祖随意撕下来包法棍弄丢的。但据作者考证，在维多利亚时代这样一个崇尚禁欲的时期，此书完整性的再次被破坏，与某个严格实行洁身自好的秘密社团有关。他们除了将自家的桌腿都包得非常紧这些以免联想到人的腿以及往上的生/殖器的常规操作以外，甚至还成立了秘密社团，以定期吞服各种排泄物来净化自己的内心为荣。  
直到今天，作者还在为追寻这个故事的完整版而上下求索。尽管一开始，作者只是作为民间历史学家，在查询家谱时发现了某个稍微显赫过的先祖，其事迹被记录到了这个流传百年，几经被篡改破坏又依然顽强地存在着的情/色小说之中而突发好奇。  
相信只要人的欲念不死，无论是爱的欲念，性的欲念，还是写的欲念，寻找的欲念不死，完整版就一定会保留下来。甚至，它就存活在每一个看过这个故事又自发展开想象的人的脑海中。故事作为思想的载体，从来不会被删减，只会愈发丰富。  
又，要说各种作者接触过的各种洁版，最有意思的是某个在缺失页面被人为补上十四行诗的手抄版。幕天席地的描述以后居然是那首大名鼎鼎的“我可否将你比作一个夏日”。也许当时出演过《驯悍记》的诗人真的认识那个真正的诗人。但对于作者来说，是这首夹在书里的诗让他找到了1856手抄版的现任主人，感谢安迪.罗伯逊的一路陪伴，他从不停下的话语从过去到将来都会让作者的探寻之旅更添乐趣。

THE END


End file.
